The Wolfpac
The Wolfpac is a team in the world of CAW it consists primarily of Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai but in EEW, Rocky Crippler joined the group. The Wolfpac are signed with EEW & ECCW and have a developmental deal with XWP, being assigned to it's NXT Brand. ECCW (2017-present) Debut & ECCW Tag Team Champions Just after ECCW WM 1, The Wolfpac signed with ECCW. They made their debut on the show after WrestleMania beating the Xtreme Underdogs. They would beat them again at Total Domination. At Path of Exile, both Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai would win and lose the Hardcore Championship on the same night due to the 24/7 Rule. Following a reboot the next ppv would be Royal Rumble. At Royal Rumble, Wolfe & Kai would defeat The Silver Brothers to become the new ECCW Tag Team Champions. At Destiny, Wolfe & Kai would retain their tag titles against Team Bring It!. However, at Warzone, Wolfe & Kai would lose their tag titles to Team Bring It! in an Elimination Tag Team Match. EEW (2017-present) Feud with Flamer; Tag Team Champions & Addition of Rocky Crippler In early April, The Wolfpac signed with the upstart promotion EEW and were put in a match against the Silver Brothers to crown the first Tag Team Champions, they were unsuccessful. The Wolfpac as a team weren't booked for Critical Mass but new member Rocky Crippler defeated Flamer. Rocky attacked Flamer after the match. At Critical Mass, The Wolfpac defeated The Silver Brothers for the Tag Titles after using a different pair of superstars than their previous match with them. As Killer Kai wasn't in the Title match, he faced Flamer in a losing effort. After the match, the rest of the Wolfpac attacked Flamer and Kai quickly joined in on the beatdown. After the show it was announced that they would defend the Titles under the Freebird Rule. They would defend the Titles against The Silver Brothers at Gambler's Galore. At Gambler's Galore, Brandon Wolfe would win the Gambler's Galore briefcase while Rocky Crippler & Killer Kai retained the Tag Team Titles. At EEW Summerslam, The Wolfpac's Brandon Wolfe would beat Curtis Stunt but Rocky Crippler & Killer Kai would lose the Tag Titles to Flaming Maniacs in a Triple Threat Tag Match. All Champions & Addition of Brett Storm At Reign of Terror, Killer Kai & Rocky Crippler would defeat Flaming Maniacs in a rematch to become 2x EEW Tag Team Champions. Brandon Wolfe would cash in his Gambler's Galore briefcase during a World Title Match between Angel Alexander & Chris Danger where he pinned Chris Danger to become the new EEW World Heavyweight Champion. At XWP (2017-present) Season 2: XWP NXT & NXT Tag Team Champions The Wolfpac would make their XWP NXT Debut at Take Over: Brooklyn winning the Tag Team Titles in their debut beating the Faces of Fear. Killer Kai would compete in the United Kingdom Championship tournament and would make it to the Quarter Finals. At Take Over: Frankfurt, they would retain against the Xtreme Underdogs. At Take Over: Mexico, they would lose their titles in a Tag Team Turmoil Match to the Rebellion (David Mill & Dustin Martinez). It was round this time where The Wolfpac would start managing Rocky Crippler. It was then announced he was a part of the group. At Take Over: Los Angeles, Brandon and Kai lost to Rebellion while Rocky made it to the final 2 in the Fatal 4 Way elimination match for the XWP NXT Title before being eliminated by rival Deshawn Jackson. At Take Over: San Antonio, Brandon & Kai would be at ringside for Rocky Crippler's NXT Championship Match where Rocky Crippler would defeat Deshawn Jackson to become the new NXT Champion. At Take Over: Italy, Rocky Crippler would lose the XWP NXT Championship to Jacob Steele. At Take Over: Orlando, Crippler would win back the Title teaming with his Wolfpac teammates defeating Jacob Steele, Nick Rich & Big Train. At Take Over: Detroit, Brandon Wolfe would lose to Shawn Sokolov by DQ after hitting a low blow on Sokolov while Rocky would retain the NXT Title against Brett Storm. At Take Over: Japan, The Wolfpac's Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai would win a tag team turmoil to win the NXT Tag Titles for a second time. Rock Crippler would retain his NXT Title in the main event against Jay Samoa. Rocky would then be attacked by Brendan X but Wolfe & Kai would save Rocky beating down Brendan. At Take Over: New Orleans, Wolfe & Kai would lose their NXT Tag Titles to Quincy Demont & Abigor in the opening match, and Rocky would lose the NXT Title to Brendan X in the main event. Season 3: Feud with Anarchy Gang & Faces of Fear At Take Over: Houston, Wolfpac would have a terrible night as all three of them losing there matches. Also, Brandon Wolfe & Killer Kai would be attacked by Mark Gun & Jesse Rage after trying to attack Shawn Sokolov. At Take Over: Dublin, Rocky Crippler would have another chance to win the NXT Championship where he would lose to Shawn Sokolov in a Triple Threat Match after interference from Wolfpac & Anarchy Gang. At Take Over: Full Sail, the Wolfpac would lose to Anarchy Gang in a 6 Man Tag Team Match. At Money in the Bank, The Wolfpac would make their Main Roster debut by attacking the Faces of Fear. At Summerslam, they would lose to the Faces of Fear in a 6 Man Tag Title Match. At Psychopath, the Wolfpac would beat Faces of Fear in a rematch to win the 6 Man Tag Team Championship. Members Former Members Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP NXT Champion (2x) - Rocky Crippler * XWP NXT Tag Team Champions (2x) - Wolfe & Kai * XWP 6 Man Tag Team Champions (1x) * XWP Anarchy Champion (1x) - Rocky Crippler EEW: * EEW World Heavyweight Champion (1x) - Brandon Wolfe * EEW Tag Team Champions 2x* * EEW United States Champion (1x, Final) - Brett Storm * Gambler's Galore Briefcase - Brandon Wolfe ECCW: * ECCW Tag Team Champions (1x) - Wolfe & Kai * ECCW Hardcore Champion (2x) (1x Wolfe, 1x Kai) * ECCW Interim Hardcore Champion (1x) - Brandon Wolfe CAW Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2018): XWP NXT Take Over: Dublin - Brendan X © vs. Rocky Crippler vs. Shawn Sokolov *The EEW Tag Team Titles were defended under the Freebird Rule Category:CAW